


Isaac Liking His Tutor

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Teen Wolf Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Isaac Liking His Tutor

~Isaac stumbling over his words  
~Every time you talk he stares and forgets  
~A lot of awkwardness  
~Giggling at his awkwardness  
~Never getting much work done because  
~Threating Isaac into getting another tutor  
~Isaac finally listening  
~Leaning closer to you  
~Giggling at everything you say even though it’s not funny  
~Wrapping his arm around you  
~Kissing him on the cheek after you finish tutoring him leaving Isaac with red cheeks


End file.
